


Candy Crush

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wakes up in the middle of the night he gets out of bed to see what the fuss is all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Crush

Roy moved in his sleep.

Well, actually, he wasn’t exactly asleep anymore. Something woke him up. Noise. Loud noise from some other room in the house. For a second, he panicked; unrecognizable sounds at the middle of the night usually meant trouble of some kind; however, it didn’t take him longer than that to realize that despite the fact that he knew he didn’t went to bed alone, right now he was the only person occupying the bed. This meant that there could only be one source for that noise. He glanced at the clock at the bed side. It was three AM.

He groaned in annoyance and sat up. He’d try to go back to sleep, but he knew himself too well; there was no way he’d be able to fall asleep now. He was too awake, despite still being dead tired. He slept for less than three hours, and yesterday was not an easy day.

He searched for his pants, knowing that they were supposed to be somewhere on the floor, and, once he found them, picked them up and pulled them on before standing up. He’d yell at him to be quiet, but he felt sorry for his neighbors. They were keeping them up with yelling and other kinds of noises enough; there was no need to add this one up when he knew he’d end up getting up and finding out what the goddamn problem is anyway.

Roy didn’t even bother to turn on the light; he lived in this house for way too long to not remember it’s layout by heart, and the light coming from what he now knew was the kitchen was more than enough for him to navigate without colliding with anything. The noises became louder and louder as he got closer, and soon he could hear faint murmuring as well – even though their meaning was still too vague for him to understand. When he turned the corner to enter said kitchen, the light became a little too bright for his still sleep-covered eyes and he blinked several times before he got used to the light and was able to see what was causing all the noise.

The sight that appeared in front of his eyes was predictable, alas strange. A very busy-looking  Edward was there, dressed in his light-blue boxers that Roy already knew very well and nothing more and frantically opening and searching the cabinets. “Ed, do you really _have_ to make so much noise at three AM?” he asked, his voice drawling and hoarse from sleep. He really couldn’t care less.

Immediately, the young man standing in the kitchen turned towards him, as if he was surprised to know that there was anyone else other than him. Roy didn’t think he should be surprised, considering how much noise he was making, but then again Edward Elric wasn’t known for his consideration. “Roy! You’re up! Don’t sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack.”

“Don’t make so much noise and you’ll hear me coming near. What the hell are you doing? Why aren’t you sleeping, and why do you think it’s legitimate to be so goddamn noisy when you know I have to wake up early tomorrow?”

Ed frowned, and turned back to search the cupboards. Roy wondered if there was still a single door there that he didn’t open, but he really wasn’t going to point that out now. He just wanted him to stop and join him in bed; or just stop and stay there, honestly, he didn’t care right now. “I want something sweet, but I can’t find anything!”

Roy almost groaned again. “Oh. For fuck’s sake, Ed, it’s the middle of the night! You could’ve waited until morning – “

“No! I woke up and I wanted something sweet. Where the hell are your cookies and stuff? I know you have them because whenever we have guests you bring them out and because I bought some last week – “

“And you devoured them all last week, too. I don’t regularly hold any sweets, it’s unhealthy. I buy specifically for guests, not for you to crave them in the middle of the night!” Roy said. He was starting to lose his already very short patience. He knew his lover was weird, but, really, he wasn’t expecting _this_. They’ve been living together for less than a month, and until now they were getting along well, considering their characters. But he never thought that the younger man’s sweet-tooth was that bad.

“What? How can you not have sweets in your house? It’s like the basics! Just like bread and coffee!” Ed was just done searching another closet, and didn’t bother with closing the door before he moved on to the next one. “Why are you hiding them from me? I want something sweet!”

“Ed, I’m _not_ hiding anything from you,” Roy said, his voice showing how tired and annoyed he was. This was ridiculous. “Come on. Just drink some water and come to bed. It’d go away when you’ll fall asleep and if you still want something by morning I’ll get you something on the way to work, okay? Just… fuck, just stop. I want to sleep and I can’t do that with you searching about here.”

“Well, just tell me where you hide all the candies and I’ll stop making noise!” Ed, probably desperate, started pulling things out of the closet, placing them on the counter in disarrange. He looked so frustrated that despite his annoyance and despite how tired he was Roy felt a little bit bad for his lover. He closed the distance towards him, wrapping his arms around him as he pulled him slightly farther from the counter, leaning in to place a kiss on the top of his head. He could feel him tensing a little in his hold, as if he wanted to resist it and resume his search.

“Let it go, Ed. I swear, I really have nothing sweet for you, expect for maybe sugar. If it’s that important to you I’ll stop by the shop tomorrow and get a package of cookies so there’d always be something but please, _please_ stop that now and just come to bed. Staying here and messing the kitchen up will do you no good and you know I won’t let you get away from putting everything back in place, so why bother?”

Slowly, as he spoke, Roy felt Ed relaxing a little. Even though he knew that if he’d turn he’d see a pout on his face, he knew that his lover finally realized the truth, no matter how horrible it seemed to him at the moment. He was silent for a short moment before he let out a huff. “Are you sure there’s nothing hidden there?”

Roy smiled. He was definitely winning this. “Positive. I cleaned the place before you moved in, and unless you got anything other than these cookies you got last week, the place is sweets-clean. I’m sorry, Ed, but there’s really nothing I can do about it now. I’ll fix this tomorrow.” He wasn’t really a big fan of holding an eternal stash of sweets in his household, and he didn’t lie – it really was unhealthy. And fattening. And completely unnecessary. But it was no longer just _his house_ , it was Ed’s too, and if he needed that then he could bend a little with his rules and make sure there’s always something there – even though he will have to watch that his sneaky lover wasn’t abusing that. Maybe an allowance would be good here. One package of cookies a month.

Roy almost chuckled. He didn’t think that letting a twenty-one years old would be like watching over a child. But then again, he shouldn’t have expected anything else. Two years were enough for him to feel that he knew Ed.

“Argh. Fine,” the blond surrendered, his voice clear on his defeat. He leaned into Roy’s hold, relaxing for a short moment before straightening up again. “But you will get me something tomorrow, okay? And it’s _your_ job to help me sleep now because I’m still dying to get something sweet to eat.”

Now, Roy allowed himself to audibly chuckle. He planted another kiss on his lover’s head before letting him go and stepping away. “Sheesh. Am I supposed to be your nanny? Come to bed and get yourself to sleep. I don’t have time for that. You’re an adult.”

“Shut up! I never said that you were my fucking _nanny_ – “

Roy laughed shortly and started to walk back towards the bedroom. “Whatever, Ed. Clean this mess up before you leave tomorrow, and I promise I’ll get some cookies. Now get out of there.”

“Argh. Fine, fine, whatever, just stop being an ass,” Ed muttered, and a moment later he was already at Roy’s side, glaring up at him before they both entered the bedroom. Roy thought about replying to that, but his sleeping hours were more important.


End file.
